coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9135 (3rd April 2017)
Plot Heeding Roy's advice, Ken calls DS MacKinnon and DC Hough back to his hospital room and tells them all about his recent spats with Adam, Peter and Tracy and his disapproval of Daniel choosing Sinead over Oxford. Peter gets Mr Rawlins's address from Street Cars's database and goes there to pick up Simon's mobile phone. Tim warns him that Rawlins could be a tough nut to crack as he's a re-enactor who once tried to sue Street Cars. Audrey is bored already and doesn't know how she's going to get through six weeks without work. Chesney finds Sinead drowning her sorrows in the Rovers. Worried about her, he summons Beth to look after her. Adam is questioned by the police about his drug habit. He gives them half a tale, confessing to the painkillers addiction and that he lied about going back to Canada. He asserts he was with his girlfriend Rosie at his bedsit when Ken was attacked. Gary tackles Faye about her art project lie and asks if she's going out to meet Seb. She says she just wanted to be alone for a while but as soon as Gary leaves, Faye lets Seb in through the back door. Mr Rawlins proves uncooperative and refuses to return Simon's phone until next term to teach him a lesson. Brian, a friend of Rawlins, talks him round by offering to participate in an upcoming re-enactment at the Red Rec. Rosie begrudgingly corroborates Adam's story to the police before washing her hands of the affair. A plastered Sinead tells Beth that she blames Ken for killing her baby and hates him for it. After retrieving Simon's phone, Peter tries to guess the security password to unlock it. After multiple failed attempts, he smashes the phone to pieces with a hammer. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson *Leslie Rawlins - Dave Dutton Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Ken's room *46 Crossland Terrace - Exterior and hallway Notes *A Weatherfield County FC poster in Peter and Toyah's flat gives 1894 as the date the club was established rather than 1887 as stated in episode 9843. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter smashes Simon's phone and destroys the SIM card; and Ken tells the police that his family could have motives for attacking him. Elsewhere, Beth is alarmed when Sinead blames Ken for killing her baby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,608,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes